The Man With the Katana
by Seph I. Roth4
Summary: A dark story about a mysterious man. Read for more info. Feel free to review!
1. Mr Oscuros

Disclaimer: All names relating to the Harry Potter book series property of J.K. Rowling. Morgan Le'Font property of fellow author Copper Fire. Ideas for the elemental spells came from Seiken Densetsu Son, property of Square Software. I apologize for not having the ability to make my prose sound realistic. I also apologize for having to lean on all four books for this story, so go and read them all first. Whew! 

* * *

Mr. Oscuros 

Harry Potter walked into the compartment of the Hogwarts Express, a rare expression of puzzlement on his face. Harry Potter, entering his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had battled dark wizards, flown circles around a dragon, found a secret chamber underneath the school, and, in summation, had had an extraordinary time at Hogwarts. But nothing had prepared him for this. 

Sitting in the compartment, alone, with a tired, pensive look on his face, was a young Transylvanian man who looked to be about Harry's age. Two things about him had glued that funny, puzzled look onto Harry's features: 

A long, healthy shock of flowing, purple hair, reaching almost to the ground; and an old, beat-up scabbard at his feet proclaiming its owner to be one Auror Bram Oscuros, with Auror scratched in messily. 

Harry's two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, came in and saw Harry standing there. "Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione exclaimed. 

"I think we have a new record for youngest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said, stepping aside to let them see. 

Hermione, who remembered the train ride with Professor Lupin, suggested, "How 'bout we stay here in case Malfoy shows up?" 

"Nah, he pr'bably went off with his dear old dad." said Ron. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, was a Death Eater, a dark wizard. He had vanished since Voldemort's return. 

"Y'know, he could just be a transferring student," said Hermione. But they knew that wasn't it. Auror or teacher, the person sitting across from them was anything but an ordinary student. 


	2. The Sorting

The Sorting

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He looked over, but the strange man was still sitting there. He looked up, and saw the kind witch with her cart of treats. He nudged Ron to wakefulness, and they both bought several handfuls of candy each. After thanking the lady, they discussed possible explanations for Mr. Oscuros and why he was on the train. 

"Could he be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" 

"No way. He's probably a new sixth year." 

"Do they even accept new sixth years? Anyway, he looks like a teacher..." 

"Well, why does his scabbard say Auror?" 

"Maybe it was a joke or something. 'Sides, who says it's a sword in there?" 

"What else could it be?" 

"Fine. Why does he have a sword if he's a wizard?" 

Woken up by Harry and Ron, and tired of listening to the two arguing, Hermione finally broke in with, "Hey! We'll find out soon. We're almost to Hogwarts." 

* * *

The boy - or man? - was still sleeping when the students climbed off the train. Leaving him behind, the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out for Hogwarts Castle. As he walked, Harry tried to find his sixth year crush, Cho Chang, but didn't see her. 

As they walked into the Great Hall for the Sorting of the First Years, Harry's thoughts went back to the violet-haired man - boy? - on the train. Looking around, he could see Cho now, but where was that man? Harry decided to forget it for now. He watched the Sorting, remembering when he was Sorted 5 years ago - the hat 's voice in his ear, the quiet pressure, the hat calling out, "GRIFFYNDOR!" - and realized that Sorting was over and Professor Dumbledore was saying something. 

"As you all know by now, Lord Voldemort - " Professor Dumbledore got a good gasp at that " - is back. The Ministry doesn't believe it and has not given us any help. However, we do have - " he waved a hand towards the end of the High Table " - one friendly face. I'd like you to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Oscuros. Let the feast begin!" 

Standing there, at the High Table, was the boy - no, he must be a man to be a teacher, a MAN - from the train. 


	3. The Dark Auror

Disclaimer: Again, Morgan Le'Font was created by Copper Fire. Thanks!

Note: I'm sorry, but I write small chapters. However, I try to write a lot of them to compensate.

* * *

The Dark Auror

From the High Table, onetime dark wizard, master swordsman, Auror, and now Professor, Bram Oscuros gazed at the students eating their feast, talking with their friends, and generally (and hopefully) forgetting about their new teacher. Bram decided to learn a bit more about these students he was to teach. When he was training in Spain, Bram had learned some _very_ useful spells. Gripping his wand under the table, he prepared to use one now. 

Bram whispered, "Percepción!" Instantly, as the powerful magic covered him, Bram's mind was flooded with data. As his deep blue eyes sweeped the room gathering impossible amounts of information, he could see a second generation of Death Eaters sitting at Slytherin, and the Aurors of the future with Griffyndor. He tried to focus his thoughts as he saw peoples beliefs, their ancestries, their crushes, and it was all he could do not to scream. Then his eyes caught something that brought his whole mind to bear. A fifth year. Sitting at Griffyndor. Beautiful. Alone. French. Morgan Le'Font. A vampire. 

* * *

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Morgan felt as if she was an opened book, with all her secrets laid bare... 

Then, the moment passed, and she was free again. What was that? She looked at the new teacher and shuddered inwardly. It was almost like being _raped_... 

* * *

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore announced, "Prefects, please lead your Houses to your towers. Griffyndors, since all of your prefects have graduated, Professor Oscuros will lead you to your rooms." 

Oscuros had been sitting at the table, eyes closed. He appeared to be meditating, but in reality, he was trying to control the flood of emotions and ideas he had unleashed upon himself. Finally, he stoppered it with a quick, muttered, "Realidad." He could now hear Professor Dumbledore saying, "Bram, please show the Griffyndors to their tower, would you?" 

Getting up, Oscuros motioned for the Griffyndors to follow him. As expected, once they were in the halls, everyone except the first years bombarded him with questions: "Where are you from?", "Are you really an Auror?", "Are you going to stay more than one year?", and, "Are you a Death Eater?" 

Sighing silently, Bram told himself, _just ignore them. They will learn, in time..._ At the entrance to Griffyndor Tower, he said, "Remember this. It's your new password. Abra!" he told the Fat Lady. "Well! don't be so rude," she said, swinging to one side. Bram stood and watched while the Griffyndors filed past, and at the very end of the group, stopped Morgan. "I just want you to know," he said, "that if you ever have difficulties with your gift, that you can always talk to me." Morgan looked at him with a mixture of amazement and shock, thinking, _does he somehow know? What is he talking about?_ But he just stood there and gave he a nearly invisible wink before turning and leaving. Morgan stood there, looking at him, wondering what surprises this year would hold. 


End file.
